


Sick of Shadows

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Skyhold University [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Dorian gets accepted into Skyhold University; a school where what you were born as does not matter but what you can do does. He hates that he was born as an Omega and that his destiny in Tevinter is to stay in the shadows, a secret of House Pavus. The school is where legends are molded and Dorian finds himself out of place and alone as well as not being entirely welcome. But he is there for a reason, that is...until he gets thrown into the fountain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. What am I doing here? Hell if I know I just had Shalott by Emilie Autumn on repeat and this flew out of my pen. So here we are, enjoy my darlings and this is going to create it's very own universe so on top of the main story there will be little side tidbits that go with this. so buckle up lets have some fun.
> 
> She looks up to the mirrored glass  
> She sees a horse and rider pass  
> She says, "This man's gonna be my death  
> 'Cause he's all I ever wanted in my life  
> And I know he doesn't know my name  
> And that all the girls are all the same to him  
> But still I've got to get out of this place  
> 'Cause I don't think I can face another night  
> Where I'm half sick of shadows  
> And I can't see the sky  
> Everyone else can watch as the tide comes in  
> So why can't I

_" **An Omega, a disgrace, a plauge upon house Pavus.** "_

_Blood was heavy in the air, magic prickled with wrongness along his skin. Words rang, angry and low. How many slaves were murdered for this? How many faced his wrath and tried to get away? He wanted to reach out, beg, something but he was stuck. Always stuck, like a rabbit in a trap or a bug under someone's heel._

_" **Father..."**_

**_"You are no son of mine."_ **

_~~::~~::~~::~~::~~_

Mercurial eyes opened slowly to look at the ceiling above him. Strange that even that brought so much comfort; a ceiling he had only looked at for the last six months. Sleep was starting to come easier, only tinged where they used to be saturated with blood. "Fasta Vass!" Dorian screamed as the door to his room flung open, jolting him into fully into the land of the waking. "Felix," he hissed as his friend straddled him. "Do you realize what time it is?"

Felix rolled his eyes, the Beta promptly sitting harder on the Omega's stomach. "It's nearly noon. Look!" A large envelope was shoved into his face and he sputtered. Before Dorian could react Felix let out a wheezing cough and Dorian launched into action; rolling as much as the heavy man on top of him would allow and he pulled out the emergency inhaler he kept in his room for such a reason. A shadow fell over them as Gereon stood in the doorway.

"What is going on here?" The elder Beta asked, his brow lifted at seeing his son and his protege together with Dorian's hand on Felix's chest to help him breathe as he took a breath with the inhaler and his hand pulsed with a green light. "Are you alright Felix?"

"I'm...I'm alright Father." He finally said, "Dorian got a letter from Skyhold!"

"What?!" Dorian shoved the Beta off of him, gently of course, and grabbed the envelope. His fingers shook as he looked at the stylized insignia. He ran his fingers over the raised green symbol; Skyhold U was the only place in Thedas that pushed Omegas to be as good as an Alpha and gave them every opportunity they could. 

"Open it, Dorian," Gereon said softly.

Dorian looked at his mentor and his friend, Gereon had risked everything going up against his father and giving him a new home. He had risked his seat on the magisterium to take in Dorian; of course, his father would have had to admit to using blood magic costing House Pavus everything. "What if I didn't get in?"

"Then we try another. They would be fools to not let you in...son." 

His throat tightened as he heard the endearment. He blew out a breath opening the envelope. "Dear Mister Pavus after a review blah, blah, blah-" he muttered skimming the 'praise' of his skills and his academic career. "We wish to extend an invitation for you to join the fall semester and be part of the elite students under the Fringe Magic Graduates program!" Dorian screamed as he threw his arms around the other two men and Gereon chuckled.

"I am proud of you Dorian," he patted the younger on the back. "Let's go have breakfast to celebrate."

 

For Dorian the next few weeks flew by; soon he found himself standing in his new room. His things had been sent ahead of him and were stacked neatly in the small but comfortable room. The room was for him alone, both due to his status (for safety the school pamphlet had said) and for his research purposes. He also had access to the labs whenever he desired. Dorian swiftly unpacked his things and as he set the picture of himself and Felix in Minrathous on his desk there was a knock at his door. He gave himself the once over in the mirror before he opened his door finding an absolutely stunning elf on the other side.

"Dorian Pavus?" She asked, her voice chipper with a Marcher's accent.

"Yes?"

"Andraste's Knickerweasles, no one said how drop dead gorgeous you are!"

Dorian sat in a stunned silence, "I'm sorry Andraste's what?"

The elf laughed. "Blame my mentor," she stuck out a hand, the rainbow bangles clinking together. "Sylania Lavellen, most call me Syl."

He shook her hand as he looked her over; her complexion was fair with a speckle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her hair was a colorful myriad of colors and she held bright green eyes. There was a stud in her nose as well as multiple piercings in her ear. She wore a school sweater that clung to her slight physique and black sweatpants with simple jogging shoes. A quick scent of the air around her came back with the scent of magic, flowers, and Beta. "A pleasure."

"I'm your neighbor as well as your tour guide. If you're settled we can check the quad and get you familiar with the layout.

"Ah, perfect. I do have to meet with my professor at one. Please come in while I grab my coat, dreadfully cold down here."

Syl laughed as she floated into the room after him, "You get used to it." She moved to his desk as he checked himself out in the mirror once more. 

He hummed a small tune as he curled his mustache. "Ready when you-" He turned and saw her looking at the picture on his desk.

"Alpha?" She asked, tapping a nail on the glass.

Dorian felt a sudden rush of heat only to remind himself that he wasn't in Tevinter and that here he could be more than an Omega. "Ah...no. Felix is like a brother to me. Odd you would say Alpha."

Syl flashed him a dazzling smile. "Nah, smelt new Omega in the dorm the minute you moved in. Not hard to put two and two together but damn you will be really popular around here." She laughed at his codfish impersonation and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go I need coffee and details!" She laughed dragging him along after her.

 

Sylania was surprisingly pleasant and a wonderful conversationalist. They sat in the lovely cafe of the school having coffee as they rested from the tour. Dorian had learned a lot in the few short hours with her; Alphas Betas and Omegas were all housed in same buildings with suppressants provided by the school and there were even rooms where a heat or a rut could be held with the person being safe either alone or as a couple. No one was banned from anything baring a serious medical condition and even the Dean of the school was an Omega. Dorian smiled into his coffee cup as he tried to stop his heart from pounding right out of his chest. He couldn't wait to call home and tell Felix all about it. "This school is amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Syl smiled as she leaned back, after a moment her smile dropped. "Tevinter is a really fucked up place for Omegas huh?"

He snorted, "you don't know the half of it." He folded his arms not really wanting to go into how far back in the dark ages his homeland was.

"So," she ventured after a moment, "you're studying under Vivienne right?" She drew her leg up and rested her chin on her knee.

"Yes, when I heard there was an opening, Alexius and I jumped at the chance to get me here. I was denied access to the College of Mrotalitasi. Don't like Omegas stinking up their already pretty rank college." He sighed swirling his coffee and knocking the rest back. "They also don't see eye to eye with what I wish to do." He saw her raised eyebrow and he clicked his tongue. "I specialize in Necromancy."

Her brow furrowed. "But Professor Vivienne isn't..."

"No, but she was a caretaker for Duke Bastien. She specializes in incurable diseases and her thesis on how anything can be curable with the right application of magic caught my attention. In my letter to Professor Vivienne I expressed the desire to study....well to study a specific disease and she thinks with the practical application of Necromancy we may be able to find something."

"Well if you need any help you can always come to me. I'm studying under Professor Anders for spiritual healing magic." She looked down at her watch, "shit! We're late!" She grabbed his hand hauling him up and across the quad. "We're supposed to meet Professor Vivienne in five minutes!" She yelled as they ducked and dodged around other students.

"Ay! Watch it sparkle tits!" A blonde elf yelled as they darted past her.

"Sorry love!" Syl screamed back.

Dorian made to ask a question but was cut off by a yell and a string of curses as he was knocked bodily into the fountain in the quad. A bouncing start to his first day...really.


	2. Chapter 2

Coaching the Universities football team wasn't any different than planning troop movements. Or so the Iron Bull told himself; still, he was eternally grateful for the job. Dean Cadash was an amazing boss and an even better friend. Not many would take in a seven-foot ex Ben-Hasrath Tal'Vashoth Alpha, let alone offer them a job and a purpose. He smiled as he leaned back in his chair smiling at his trophy wall, having three championship titles and trophies helped as well. He slowly stood up stretching his back out, this university was unlike anything in Par Vollen. Five years later and he was always shocked to see Omegas running around with no escort and no one to guard them but themselves, took some getting used to and a few ass-kickings by Edric but Iron Bull found that he liked it that way. He often got called upon to help through heats and never had the pressure of creating the perfect spawn for the Qun. He whistled as he locked up his office and made his way to the quad; his team still returning from summer break and everything but he knew his front line squad was on campus. As he walked out into the warm (well warm from the South) he caught sight of his 'Chargers' as Cadash fondly called them. His top five payers and his team medic.

"Chargers!" He called out, his voice booming over the quad.

"Coach!" They called back waving.

Bull smiled as he made his way to his team; most were Betas but that wasn't unusual Alphas making up 5% of the school percentile and Omegas making up another 5%. He looked at each one of the students carefully, all five of them reaching their last years of studies and would be graduating this year. The thought tugged his heart and he wondered if this was how his Tama felt when he left her ward. Rocky, the team fullback, sat looking over some sort of schematics, the Beta grunting something at Grimm, the running back, the only Alpha on his squad but the man was quite as fuck and took directions well. Skinner and Dalish were the only two elves on the team, spry as hell and quick on the field; the Betas were dangerous on and off the field with Dalish holding the wide receiver position and Skinner running his tight end. Stitches sat reclining with a medical book in his lap and his sunglasses pushed up to squint at the text, an Omega with a delicate hand but a sharp tongue that always yelled at everyone for not taking care of themselves. Finally, his eyes fell to Krem, his star Quarterback and his 'second'. The kid was a 'Vint and a Beta but he was sharp and on his way into the pros, and Bull was gonna help him get there. The Qunari grinned as he slapped his quarterback on the back. "Heya Kremcicle."

"Hey Cheif. Ready for a new season?"

"Hell yeah, time to bring home a new trophy." He looked his main five over, "looks like summer did you all good. Who's up for running some drills?"

The five players groaned as the medic snorted turning a page in his medical book. "Keep it clean, don't wanna have to patch someone up this early."

Bull grinned as he blew his whistle, the drills ran easily; lots of yelling 'watch your footwork Skinner' 'snap quicker Rocky' 'damnit Dalish move out!' Bull squinted at his quarterback, a growl on his lips. "Krem! Give me a solid throw or I'm benching you for a week!"

The 'Vint snarled and threw the ball with all his strength. His elves couldn't catch it so Bull, against advisement, darted after it. He turned to keep his good eye on the ball. He darted around students in the quad, moving surprisingly quick and graceful for someone his size. 

"Sorry love!"

He knew that voice and right at that moment, a new Omega's scent caught his nose. Spicy and dark, it smelled like home and he felt it on the back of his tongue. "Vasheden! Look-" Bull crashed into a body sending them both tumbling into the fountain. Cruses in both Tevene and Qunlat filled the air.

"Kaffas!"

Bull sat up shaking the water from his horns, the apology died on his lips as he turned to the other body in the fountain with him. Sun darkened skin, limp wet onyx colored hair that even in this state begged to have fingers ran through it; full lips pulled into an angry line and silvery gunmetal eyes glared at him. The scent of angry Omega filled his senses and for the first time in a long time, Bull had to battle down his Alpha. Fire and spices invaded his senses and he was just dumbstruck.

"Dorian, Bull, are you both alright?" Bull shook his head and turned his eye to see Syl.

"Oh hey Rainbow Bright, yeah yeah I'm good." He pulled himself up, feeling a twinge in his bad knee but ignoring it. He turned to help the Omega, Dorian (fuck if that wasn't a perfect name), out of the fountain only to find that the guy was up and glaring into a mirror.

"Venheidas I cannot meet Professor Vivienne looking like a damned drowned urchin." The man growled a sound that went right to Bull's dick. Kohl ran down his face and he flipped his hair angrily as he ran his finger under his eyes. Dorian turned to fully glare at the other only to swallow hard as the scent of Alpha assaulted his nose. Back home the Alphas all smelled wrong, like burning sugar and sweat. This Alpha...smelled different. Heady. it reminded Dorian of aged whiskey and fine leather. Dorian felt a breeze and the water chilled on his skin making him suck in a sharp breath and his anger came down hard again. "Damned brainless ox." He snarled, looking back into the mirror to fix his appearance

"Dorian," Syl hissed before turning to smile apologetically up at Bull. "I'm sorry Coach-"

"Nah, don't blame him. I really should have been looking where I was running. Drills ya-"

"Coach?" Dorian turned to look up at him from his mirror.

"The Iron Bull, Coach of the Inquisition. Skyhold's football team." Syl chirpped. "This is Dorian Pavus, Professor Vivienne's TA and advanced research assistant. We were running over to see her cause we were a bit late..."

"Later now." A cool and clipped voice floated over as the cool scent of an Alpha drifted to them. Bull was put on edge, fighting hard against wanting to pull Dorian away from Vivienne de Fer. 

Bull swallowed hard, reigning in his instincts, not scared but when a petite 5'6'' woman could embody a full-grown Tamassren he shaped up pretty quick. "Professor Vivienne ma'am."

"The Iron Bull." Her voice was as sharp as her eyes. She wore a beautiful white suit that complimented her dark complexion with grey icepick pumps and a grey silken scarf resting under the lapels of the suit jacket. "I was on my way to find my wayward apprentice who seemed to have missed our one o'clock appointment." She arched a perfectly sculpted brow as she turned to look at Dorian. "Dorian Pavus?"

"Good afternoon Professor." He gave her a charming smile as he bowed to her. 

"I am so sorry Professor, we were-"

Vivienne held up her hand cutting Syl off. "I am not interested in excuses my dear. I shall allow this only once Mr. Pavus, am I clear? I am a busy woman and research waits for no man. Tardiness will not be accepted."

"Of course." Dorian nodded quickly, "early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable."

Her lips quirked but her face remained impassive. "Wise words," she turned to look at Bull. How a woman could manage to look down her nose at someone while looking up at them was beyond him. "If you are quite finished?"

"Uh...yes ma'am." He turned to Dorian after snagging a pen and some paper from Syl. He scribbled down his office information and handed it over. "Dry cleaning." He pushed the paper into the Omega's hands, trying really hard to ignore the jolt of electricity that sparked up his spine from the touch. He watched something pass along Dorian's face before he was lead away by Vivienne, and he kept watching them until a small cough had him looking down at Syl. "What?"

"Nothing Coach." She smirked, the Beta's eyes dancing in the sunlight. "That's just a hell of a way to pick up a hot new guy."

Bull rolled his eye and swatted at her. "So what's his story?" He asked slinging his arm over her shoulder and leading her back to the Chargers.

She shrugged as they walked her dainty hand resting on his wrist. "Transfer student from Tevinter. Bit of a priss but he slums it with elves. Seems really excited to be here, considering you know how 'Vints are about Omegas." She sighed and smiled, waving at Krem. "He seems to be as good of a 'Vint as Krem. Always nice when someone isn't gonna bash you for being an elf."

"Wots that elfy?" The blond elf from earlier asked, throwing her arm around Syl's waist as she smirked. "Heya Coach."

"Sera." Bull tried to smile though something was off in the skinny Beta's scent. 

"Saw that epic crash ya? What was that all about, specially with Miss Priss-britches showin up."

"Bull just knocked Professor Vivienne's new TA into the fountain." Syl chuckled kissing the woman.

"Wot? An' ya still breathing?" The blond cackled.

"Well it wouldn't look good for the new 'Vint transfer to burn the most beloved Coach in the school to a crisp would it?" She chuckled, "you coming to watch practice tonight?"

"Can't Widdle an me gotta set up and steak a claim on a workspace. But I'll see ya later yeah?"

Bull watched as the rainbow elf forced a smile. "Yeah, course." He watched as Sera pecked her on the cheek and bounded off out of sight.

"Syl.."

"Don't coach...just...not now. I'll see you on the Field."

Bull watched her take off and he folded his arms over his chest. Something was off and it itched at the back of the Alphas mind like a gnat. Syl was part of the cheer squad coached by a fiery redheaded Alpha named Leliana. Bull and her actually got along great for two Alphas; an ex Ben-Hasrath and an ex Bard, two peas in a pod. They traded stories every now and again and shared the same field for practices. He knew the cheer squad almost as well as he knew his team, Syl having saved Krem when she cast a barrier spell that kept the damned 'Vint from breaking his neck last season from a bad hit by one of those fucking juiced up Templars from the disbanded Gallows University in Kirkwall.

"Can't save them all Cheif." Krem sighed as he stepped up, watching her rainbow hair bounce out of sight.

"So they say, but won't stop me from trying." He slapped a hand to his back. "C'mon lets get to the office and look over tryout options to see how we can beef up the team." He whistled for the rest of his squad and flicked a finger. "Round it up Chargers, move out!" He laughed as they all bounced up and they moved through the quad heading back to his offices. He glanced back over his shoulder, the wind carrying the faint scent of spices on it and he shook his head filing everything he learned about the new Omega on campus away for later.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian walked silently alongside Professor Vivienne; she smelled of Alpha but he found it oddly soothing. A cooling scent of peppermint that settled in the back of his throat like the balm his nanny gave him when he was a child and sick. Cool and comforting, he found it enjoyable as they walked in a companionable silence. She walked as if she were gliding, the wide legs of her pants billowing and her heels hardly making a sound. Dorian was grateful for the silence as it helped him work through the information that Syl had given him over coffee. As they walked a bald elf stuck his head out of a door. "Ah, there you are Madame."

Dorian saw her mouth tighten a fraction before a charming but cold mask slipped into place. "Good afternoon Solas."

He nodded to her in greeting, all but ignoring Dorian. The Omega caught the scent of something, it seemed to switch between Alpha and Beta but it was tinged with wrongness. It made the mage's skin crawl. "I had stopped by your office but you were not in-"

"No. Was there something you needed?" She cut in, folding her arms over her chest.

The elf, Solas, stepped out of the room fully and leaning back against the wall. Dorian was horrified by what he was wearing; a large tweed jacket over a deep V-neck white shirt with deep military green pants and well-worn leather shoes. He also seemed to have half a canine jawbone on a string of leather around his neck. "Yes, I was wanting to know if you made any progress on those runes I had asked you to look into. They are imperative to my research."

"As I said, Solas, I do not specialize in Ancient Tevene." She sniffed tapping her fingers on her cheek, "however my new TA does. Dorian this is Professor Solas, our Ancient Elvahn Studies professor and Fade Studies expert."

"A pleasure Professor." Dorian flashed his most charming smile and held out his hand.

The elf took his hand but quickly dropped it as if Dorian's touch burned. "Yes...Edric's email did say you were coming today though did not mention you were from Tevinter...or an Omega." His lip curled and Dorian was not sure which was the insult, his status or his homeland.

"My dear Solas, Dorian's expertise is exactly what this school needs. Of course, had you attended the meeting-" She laid her fingers over her lips as if she had made a blunder. "That is right you said you could not be bothered. How silly of me, we must be keeping you. We will get back to you about the runes, come along Dorian." She took his arm, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow and leading him down the hall. She opened a door ushering him into a sleek and modern looking office. Colorful bottles glinted in the sunlight streaming through the windows and he saw jars holding specimens and different apparatuses that made his fingers itch to fiddle with them. Vivienne sat down, motioning him to sit in the armchair across from her. He sat down folding his hands as he crossed his legs and settled himself comfortably. She poured tea into the beautiful Orlesian teacups and set one before him before picking up a folder. 

"Here is where I hold your life in my hands." She said casually flipping a paper, "manifestation of powers at age five, fire being the primal power you called upon. You were sent to seven different circles?"

Dorian flashed her a smile as he reached out to pick up his teacup and took a small sip. "I have always had a hard time with people trying to reign me in. Tevinter expects you to fill the mold and I rather enjoy breaking it."

Vivienne arched an eyebrow and resumed reading, though her eyes danced with barely hidden amusement. "High academic praise and top marks for your dedication from your previous mentor Magister Alexius. You were residing with him until you came here correct? Why not reside within your family home?"

He sighed and set his teacup on his knee, his finger tracing the rim. He knew this was going to come up in conversation but still, speaking of what drove him from his home was painful. "As you already know I am an Omega, no point in trying to hide it. Well, that was exactly the issue, I refused to hide what I was to better suit my family. You will notice that there is a gap shortly after gaining my Enchanter status to about six months ago. This was because of my father...kept me. Hid me away. I...would rather not get into this at this time Professor. Perhaps once we have established a relationship I will be more willing to go into my past."

"We all have a past, my dear," she hummed flipping a page. "When you chose to reveal it is up to you so long as it will not interfere with your research here with me."

"Of course not Madame. I wouldn't dream of it going against what I wish to do."

"Very good." She nodded looking over a page, "Now you gained your status as Enchanter at twenty-one? That was four years ago."

"Correct."

"Quite an accomplishment. Most here in the South cannot gain the status of Enchanter until they are well into their twenties."

"Thank you Professor de Fer."

She closed the file with a nod, "now you are here to be my TA. You will help in my classes by doing demonstrations and grading papers. During our office hours, you will assist with research into incurable diseases and ways to combat those. Office days are Tuesdays and Thursdays with Saturday morning being appointment for students. Monday and Wednesday are our class days with our off days being Friday and Sunday. From Saturday afternoon to Sunday evening I am not to be reached as I spend that time in Val Royaux. You are free to study how you like as well as spend your leisure time how you will so long as it does not interfere with your schedule." She slid a paper over to him. "Here is the written schedule, however, I would advise that you memorize it quickly. On class days our schedule is such; Our morning consists of Alchemical Advanced Studies on a three-hour block from 8 am to 10 am. Advanced magical classes for the specialization of Knight Enchanter from 10 am to 11:30 am. We break for lunch until 1 pm. From 1 pm to 3 pm we are on a block class of magical history and debate with Professor Anders. From 3 pm to 4 pm we take tea with Anders and Syliana and on Wednesdays, Dean Cadash has tea with us. From 4 pm to 6 pm our last class of the day will be applied Necromancy studies which you will be heading-"

Dorian choked on his tea, quickly putting his cup down and patting his lip with a napkin. "Forgive me."

"Is something wrong my dear?"

"Not at all...merely surprised. Last I heard was that a Mortalitasi by the name of Viuus Anaxas was the Necromancy instructor in Skyhold."

"He was," she hummed primly. "However the man held some...unsavory inclinations that caused Edric to have to let him go." She lifted her teacup, taking a dainty sip.

"'Unsavory inclinations'?"

"Several complaints of bodily harm to students and degrading remarks to Omegas wanting to learn Necromancy. Just to name a few."

Dorian jolted around, stifling a yelp as he looked to see a stocky dwarf walk into the office. He wore a nice deep red button down shirt, dark jeans, and polished loafers; his sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off deep geometric tattoos running the length of his forearms. His black hair was slicked back with a well-kept beard with glittering stormheart beads braided in. The dwarf smiled holding out his hand, "Edric Cadash. Dean of Skyhold wanted to meet you and see how you were settling in." The man said his deep blue eyes sparkling in the early afternoon sunlight.

Dorian slowly took his hand marveling at the Omega before him. The scent of mated Omega reached Dorian; mingling scents of pine and motor oil complimented each other. "It's an Honor-"

"I'm going to stop you there." Edric laughed, "you're here because you're a damned fine mage. An asset to this school probably. This ain't some pandering to public relations or furthering some agenda though people will tell you that's what it is. I chose you because I believe you will go far and this school will help you do that. Prove me right and you may even have a job here once Vivienne releases you. Fail...well there's more out there like you." He smirked and winked.

Dorian felt a strange mix of apprehension and hope bubble in his chest. "Well my works will have to speak for me then."

"Yep!" Cadash took a seat and they all settled into easy conversation. Two hours later Vivienne ushered them out of her office and Dorian walked alongside Edric through the quiet quad. "I heard you had a run in with our football coach today." the dwarf chuckled.

Dorian flushed, "ah yes. I should go and apologize. I was rather...unbecoming." 

Edric laughed, "Bull's probably on the field running drills tonight. Tryouts are in a few days so he's getting the team ready. Do you play?"

"Oh no, Ferelden football and Tevinter football are rather different. I was on the College of Minrathous equestrian team."

"Horse racing?" Edric hummed thoughtfully, "not much all for that here. Denerim and Redcliff sure but not here."

"Trying to put me on a team Dean Cadash?" Dorian chuckled.

"We encourage team players here. I didn't open this school for there to be segregation due to sports."

"Well, I fear I fall into the more 'feminine' sports as it were. I was dance captain in Qunaris before I moved here."

"Talk to Syl. She's cheer captain you know." He paused in an archway and chuckled. "Here's my stop, keep going straight and turn right at the fourth archway down, then take the second left and you'll hit the football field. Also you should see Healer Wynne tomorrow. You've got a week to settle into the school before the semester starts."

"Healer Wynne?"

Cadash shrugged, "we have to pander to someone somewhere. Everyone gets checked out, but the suppressants are optional. We need to keep you safe; suppressants if you desire or helping you through your heat either alone or matching you to an Alpha who will keep your best interest at heart during that time." Cadash's face shifted to something softer, something more open. "You're safe here Dorian. No force, no pressure. Everything is on your terms and your terms only. No one will judge you for who you date, if you don't date, if you want multiple partners, hell no one will judge if you want children or not. And if they do, just make sure no one sees you curse them." 

Dorian laughed even as his throat went tight and his eyes watered, "thank you Dean Cadash."

"Edric please, see you Dorian." The dwarf turned waving over his shoulder as he whistled and moved down the hall.

A small and real smile was crawling its way across Dorian's face as he followed the path to the field. His mind raced with the talks he had in a single day; endless possibilities and it seemed that the world was at his fingertips. Anything he could want, everything he craved while under his father's boot seemed to be within his grasp. He stepped through the archway and found himself in the dying light of the sun under the lights of the football field. "Dorian!" Syl screamed, causing the mage to turn only to be knocked off his feet by a wayward football. Dorian groaned from the ground as he held his face, thankful he had decided to wear contacts instead of his glasses.

"Shit, two times I've knocked you off your feet and I didnt even have to buy you dinner." Bull laughed as he stood over him, holding his hand out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damnit Bull, twice in one day? Just ask the guy for his number!" Syl shook her head and shoved the Qunari out of the way (even though he barely moved an inch). "Are you alright?" She hauled Dorian to his feet.

The mage hissed as his head swam and he swayed on the spot. He felt an impossibly warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Iron Bull giving him an apologetic look. Everything zeroed in on how good that hand felt; whiskey and leather invading his senses and was made worse by the needy little sound that escaped him before he could stop it. Dorian flushed hot with embarrassment and he stepped out from under that hand, ignoring the fizzle of hurt on the bigger males face and the desire to do...something. His head spun, the implant in his arm should be stopping those feelings and something clenched painfully deep in his core. "I am fine, just a bit winded." He caught a flash of blue and a slight burning sensation before instant relief washed over him. "Healing magic," he sighed.

Syl smiled brightly at him, "don't want you to have a concussion."

"Where was your head at?" Bull asked him, his tone sharp with disappointment.

That tone made Dorian shiver and choke on a whimper as well as bristle unhappily at both the tone and his reaction to it. His stomach made weird fluttering motions and he smoothed his hands down the front of his jeans to keep his hands busy. "Somewhere else entirely it seems. Perhaps on my conversation with Dean Cadash."

Syliana broke the tension by snickering, "yeah Edric gets like that. Lemme guess he wants you on a team?"

Dorian blinked, "I'm going to venture a guess and say that is a regular conversation he has with the students?"

"Nope, just the ones that he thinks will benefit from being in the team style thing. He probably made some crack about how it's not pandering but when he lets teachers select their TA to transfer to Skyhold U he basically brings them into his inner circle so he likes to keep people close."

"Inner circle?" Dorian's brows knit.

"Yep, select TAs and Teachers who get together with Dean Cadash to ensure the school has a better tomorrow. Me Bull and Coach Nightengale are apart of it, Professor Vivienne is too so more than likely so are you." She hummed as she stretched her arms over her head, "so coming out this way either means you want football or cheer squad."

"The latter actually." Dorian saw something flash across the Qunari's face but it was gone before he could look harder. "Though if I am going to end up on my ass every time I am around Coach Iron Bull I may need to reconsider."

"I can handle balls just fine," Bull smirked bending a bit to see the blush darken Dorian's cheeks more.

The elf groaned, "I can't believe you went there, coach."

"Yep!" Bull chuckled, slapping her on the back.

Syl shook her head as she brought her bag to her side with a flick of her wrist, smirking as she saw the Qunari start a bit in alarm at the casual use of magic. "C'mon Dorian let's walk and talk." She hooked her arm through the Omegas and walked him away; Bull's eyes following the sway of his hips.

"Shit chief you got it bad." Krem whistled as he walked up, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Do not."

"Please, you're eyefucking his ass. I've never seen you do that for anyone." The 'Vint hummed in thought for a moment, "did you sign up for the Heat Assitance Program again?"

"Ah, you know me Krem love to help." Bull laughed slapping him on the back, "c'mon first rounds on me!" He cast one last glance to find Dorian looking at him over his shoulder before they disappeared around a corner. Bull smiled and raised his hand, battling down every instinct that said to chase and claim the Omega as his. He shoved those feelings deep into a little tiny metal box in his brain and moved to go get drinks with his team and find a nice willing body to enjoy for the night.

~~::~~::~~::~~:::~~::~~::~~::~~

Morning came to Skyhold with obnoxious birds singing and Dorian's Skype screaming at him. The mage grumbled as he untangled himself from the bed, grinding the heel of his palm into his eyes and tapping the mouse. He glared at Felix's bright and smiling face as it popped up on the screen. "Good morning Starshine!"

"It's 8:30 am Felix, why on the Makers grand balls are you calling so early?"

"Because" the other drawled out slowly as if talking to a child. " **Someone** forgot to call when he arrived somewhere."

"My apologies Mother." Dorian snarked, "I was rather busy getting settled in."

"A text would have been nice."

Dorian opened his mouth to reply when there was a sharp knock at his door. "One moment Felix," he got up slowly and shuffled to the door.

"Good morning!" Syliana chirped as he opened the door. "I brought coffee and glazed sweetbread." She bounced past him dressed in a pair of tiny black shorts that read 'CHEER' across her ass in bright pink sequins, a black crop top that exposed her mid-drift and the glittering ring in her navel as well as scrolling filigree along her ribs. She wore a pair of black flats that showed an extensive wolf tattoo crawling down her hip going after a Halla. Her multi-colored hair was half up in two twin topknots with the rest cascading down her back in bright waves.

"Dorian?" Felix asked from the computer and Syl whipped around and instantly honed in on the screen and dropped into the second chair in view of the camera.

"Is this Felix? Ooooohhhh he's cuter than in the picture! Hi!" She waved to him and Dorian couldn't help but snort at the blush on his friend's cheeks as he waved back to her shyly.

"Why yes Syl make yourself at home at this ungodly hour."

"Ungodly? Baby, I've been up since five am!" She cackled as Dorian paled.

"He has no idea what five am even looks like." Felix laughed, "oh I like her! you'll have to bring her home for Solstice! Mae will adore her."

Dorian made a disgusted noise though his lips twitched in amusement as a warmth blossomed in his chest at the thought of his oldest friends meeting the potential new one he had met. "Shall I leave you two alone?" He snarked half-heartedly as he sipped his coffee surprised at the taste of it.

"Just drink your coffee. Is he always this grumpy in the morning?"

"Yes." "No!" Felix and Dorian spoke at the same time setting the elf off on a laughing spree. Dorian reluctantly felt himself smiling until he heard the hitch in Felix's breath. 

Syl's ear twitched as she caught it herself and she looked back at him, her smile fading. "You're sick." She whispered.

"Blight sickness, not as bad as it used to be at least. Without modern medicine, I'd be dead by now. Thank the Maker I don't live in the Dragon Age." He tried to joke but his face crumbled as he coughed violently into his hand.

Dorian slowly sat in the vacant seat, his chest aching as he saw pain flash over his friends face. "You saw the healer yesterday, what did they say?"

"The new treatment is slowing the progression of the necrotic tissue but my brain isn't getting the proper amount of oxygen. The new breathing treatment they have me on is hell on my chest but its supposed to increase the Oxygen in my blood. But we both know it's going to work for a little while before it doesn't."

Dorian sighed, his chest aching as his eyes burned. He blinked rapidly, "go rest, Felix. I'll call tonight."

"If I must. I'll pass Mae and Father your love. Talk soon." The screen went blank and Dorina sighed as he sat back.

"He's why your studying under Professor Vivienne," Syl said softly as she lifted her coffee to her lips.

"Yes," Dorian whispered letting his head fall back and let his arm cover his eyes. His toe made him spin slightly in his chair, "Felix is sick, living on borrowed time as he says. I hate when he talks like that; he's the closest thing that I have to a brother and it kills me to think that we won't be at each others wedding some day." He sighed as his eyes burned again and he rubbed them with the heel of his palms. "Her work with the white Wyvern heart was interesting and the properties it could have on an incurable disease. Her work is...amazing, brilliant. She could change what we know about all diseases if we can get it to work on cell regrowth from necrotic tissue."

"Why not study under Professor Fiona then? She was a Grey Warden before her body seemed to reject what makes them Wardens and she became a normal mage." Syl drew her knee up to rest her chin on it.

"I had wanted to because it was so unheard of for anyone to just leave the Wardens. But she had declined as this was her last year of teaching." He sighed shaking his head. "But I look forward to learning under Professor Vivienne."

Syl pursed her lips, "c'mon." She said as she dragged him up and out of the chair.

"Where-"

"To see my mentor." She said starting to drag him to the door. 

"But I'm not dressed!"

She groaned, "Fiiiinnnneeeeee, but wear something comfortable. We're going to hit the gym after and I'm going to see about getting you ready for tryouts at the end of the week." She flopped herself onto his bed making a shooing motion at him to get dressed.

He sighed, "very well." He moved to his closet pulling out his tracksuit and quickly got dressed. The suit hugged his form in a flattering way and he pulled on a tight black Tshirt to go under it. He moved to his vanity and sat down; his eyes fell to his contact case and suddenly his gritty eyes finally made sense. After their late night talk, he had passed out face first into his bed and forgot to take out his contacts. "Fasta vass," he groaned.

Syl perked up from where she lounged, "what's wrong?"

"I slept with my damned contacts in." He grumbled as he slowly pulled them out, disposing of them in his garbage can and wiping away traces of yesterdays makeup. He glared at his makeup. "Seems like I am going to go without today." He sighed as he reached for his glasses.

Syl hissed in sympathy. "My brother used to do that all the time, the twit. I'd always find him asleep on a pile of books because he couldn't be bothered to find a bed while researching."

"You have a brother?"

"Had...well...no I guess that's unfair of me. He's a Grey Warden." She sighed, "Mahnon and I were on a hunting trip with our father, uncles, and grandfather. We were meeting with our cousin from another clan and her fiancee. Our camp was attacked by Darkspawn and my brother and cousin were infected with the Blight. Dad died...so did grandpa and uncle Farrion. Uncle Cassius and Tam were dragged off and Uncle Asmire and I raced Mah and Awin to Ostigar. Closest outpost for the Wardens in the Kokari Wilds. Mah and Awin were taken away, last I heard they were under the command of Warden-Commander Cousland-Therin at Vigil's Keep. I still get emails and vid calls every now and again." She sighed reaching out to toy with the glass pyramid on his nightstand. "Shit this got heavy. And I've totally imposed on you."

Dorian chuckled softly, "Oh the coffee more than makes up for it. The company isn't half bad either." He smiled as he ran his brush over his hair and stood up, "well Shall we? Though I do need to make a stop to see Healer Wynne before we do anything."

"I'll show you the way." She jumped up shaking her earlier melancholy from her shoulders and leading him from the dorms. She lead him to a small clinic where a bubbly blonde elf was speaking rapidly to an elder human woman. Dorian caught sent of Beta and Omega, one floral and one fruity. 

"So many Omegas." His voice was quiet but filled with awe.

The elder beta laughed, her grey hair in a pun and her eyes warm but stern. "You sound shocked."

"The south's a shocker to Northerners Granny." Syl smiled earning an annoyed twitch from the human's eye as the elf snickered behind her hand.

"Remind me to pop Coach Bull upside the head like the errant child he is next I see him." The woman shook her head, "I am healer Wynne McKinnah though most simply call me Wynne. This is my apprentice Healer Adalaide Avarani."

"Dorian Pavus." He smiled shaking both their hands. As he shook hands with the elf he caught the scent of spices and papaya mingling with the scent of fine wine. The way they mingled indicated a mated pair, same as when he was with Dean Cadash. The number of mated pairs made his head spin and made his chest ache with hope. "You're mated?"

Adelaide smiled softly, "One year this Equinox. My husband, Zevran, runs the 'Crow and Dagger'. It's a popular bar just down the hill from the University."

Dorian was stunned, the woman was all smiles and blushes. So unlike the Omegas back home. "Is he-"

"An Alpha? Yep, but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. He treats me well." She smiled, "you'll find that down here what you are doesn't mean shit-crap! Sorry, Wynne."

"Children." The woman smiled, shaking her head. "Come on back Dorian, Syliana can wait for you here." She lead him into the back room and turned, an apologetic look on her face. "I am so sorry Dorian but this is going to be a full exam...The Imperium refused to release your medical records to me."

Dorian snorted, "my Fathers doing I've no doubt. I've debased myself more than he can imagine, a Southern healer hardly makes the list." He stripped himself down and let her do her job. He nearly jolted out of his skin when her fingers touched the nasty scar that ran across his lower abdomen.

"This scar..."

"My father was disappointed that I presented as Omega as if I had any choice. When he learned that I preferred men over women he was devastated. All his careful planning, his reaching above his station, and the Pavus careful breeding came crumbling down because of me. A cautionary tale to be careful what you wish for when striving for protection." A bitter laugh welled up in his chest.

"What did he do to you?" Wynne asked softly.

"Blood magic, the very thing that gives my home a bad name. I only tell you because you will be acting as my healer from now on. I had run before the ritual was completed but this scar...it was the very thing that woke me up from the drugs he gave me. Are we finished? I don't wish to speak of this anymore."

"Almost." Wynne hummed something soothing as she finished up her measurements and ran a simple physical. To his relief, she asked him to redress and he sat on the examination table. "Everything looks good, however, the scar is causing a bit of worry as well as the blood magic. Tell me, how long have you been away from your father?"

"Close to seven months perhaps."

"Have you gone through a heat since?"

"Maker no! After what happened Gereon Alexius found a healer that was able to assess the damage and he made sure that the healer spoke not a word of what he found. I was put on suppressants and by my guess, I have missed two heat cycles."

"Two?"

"Yes, my father caught me just after my last one. The healer feared my body was to traumatize to handle a heat."

"That's troubling, do you have the suppressants with you?"

Dorian shrugged the jacket of his tracksuit off and held out his arm showing a slim scar that was on his inner arm. "The healer gave me an implant to cut back on stress."

Wynne ran her fingers over the raised skin of his inner arm with a small sound. "I would like to remove this and have you set up with an Alpha for a heat, to ensure your body is alright."

Dorian felt a thrum of panic in his chest as his fingers curled into the table. "But Erdic said-"

"We won't force you, but I do worry about your physical wellbeing and with the lack of a true medical record showing me your progress it worries me more."

"May I think about it?" He hated how small his voice was and he cleared his throat.

"Of course." Her face went soft, almost matronly as she rested a warm hand on his shoulder. He caught the calming scent of lavender and chamomile from her scent and it helped set his thumping heart at ease. "You fall under my care now Dorian. I have worked with many Omegas from all walks of life, many have been abused and victims of crimes like you have been. You may take as much time as you need."

"I shall think hard on it tonight and perhaps discuss it with Professor de Fer, I do not want my chances of an apprenticeship ruined because of biology. Not when I worked so hard to get here." He smiled as he was lead out to where Syl was waiting.

"All done?" The colorful elf bounced up.

"Mhm." Dorian nodded but was topped by Wynne who held out a pamphlet to him. "What's this?"

"Just a bit of reading material on what we have discussed. To help you with your decision."

Dorian smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Healer Wynne."

Syl hooked her arm through Dorians and waved over her shoulder. "See you later Addy, Granny!" She cackled as she darted from the clinic with Dorian in tow. As they made their way through the quad Dorian stopped at the fountain again and looked into the rippling waters. Syl stopped as a concerned look crossed her face. "Dorian?"

"I have the strangest urge to confess my life up to this point it seems." He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the fountain.

Syl blinked and sat next to him, "you don't have to."

He sighed pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "No, but it's an...itch under my skin. For years I kept my own company, only two real friends in a sea of faces in my life. Now I am thousands of miles away from them and all I feel is alone."

She reached out and took his hand gently in hers giving it a squeeze. "You aren't alone. C'mon I'll buy you lunch I know a great place that makes a killer burger!" She jumped up dragging him to his feet.

"What about your mentor?"

"Food first, then we will go see him."

"I'm hardly dressed-"

"When in Ferelden!" She laughed dragging him to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...have no excuse...well not really I lost the notebook that held my adoribull goodness.
> 
> But I found it! So here we are!

"Atashi?" Dorian looked skeptically up at the sign, it was a stylized dragon and the lettering distinctly qunari. He had no idea what Syl was planning, dragging a 'Vint to a qunari establishment but the smells wafting out from the restaurant. 

"Dragon Café, c'mon you'll love it!" She laughed as she pushed the doors open. The restaurant was cozy, cast in warm hues with an exposed brick accent wall and a dark mahogany bar, carved with a stunning dragon motif. Several flat screens lined the walls showing a variety of shows from news and sports to DIY and even one showing a children's show. Syl led him to a table tucked into a cozy corner; the table was mahogany like the bar with an intricate battle design carved into the top and glass laid over it to make it smooth and not wear down the design. He traced over the design with his finger as the elf next to him bounced excitedly looking at him with an expectant look.

"I suppose it will do," he huffed putting on a haughty air that had her grinning at him. "It's artfully done, surprisingly tasteful."

"Right?" She grinned at him, eyes sparkling as she braced herself on the table. "Check the wall behind you." Dorian turned his head to see pictures lining the wall of their booth. He recognized the school logo on cheer uniforms, Cadash at a birthday celebration, Syl hanging over Iron Bull's shoulders as the qunari arm wrestled  with another large man. "This is our booth," she said softly. "Since you'll be on the squad with me you'll be able to come here and use this booth whenever. Sten and Bas keep the rabble away and let us inner circle relax here." Her grin went wide as she bounced up as a young qunari woman walked over. She wore a bright pink shirt with the resturants logo over her chest, her white hair was shaved on either side with a single braid that ran down her back. Her skin was lightly tanned with her pointed ears covered in chains and cuffs. Her horns curved to either side of her head in waves and her eyes were a pale violet. 

"Well look at who the druffalo dragged in," she said with a smirk. Her voice smooth and deep as her eyes danced, the soft scent of a spring storm clung to her but it marked her as a Beta letting the Omega breathe a small sigh of releaf.  

"Asaara! I didn't realize you were back." Syliana grinned as she got up and hugged the woman barely coming up to her shoulder. "I thought you were in Denerim with Aban."

"Yeah...turns out military life isn't for me. Aban is thriving I was dying so I came back home." She shrugged before turning her eyes to Dorian. "Who's your friend?" She sniffed the air, arching an eyebrow as her lips curled into a smirk. "Unmated Omega, nice."

Syl flapped a menu at her, "don't be an ass. Dorian meet Asaara Adaar, the owner's youngest. She's been in Denerim with her twin Aban training for the military but guess she's back home now. She's also a huge asshole." 

"Takes one to know one," the young qunari snorted. She yelped as a hand smacked her upside the head.

"Behave, go and get some drinks." Came a rumbling voice that was unmistakably Alpha that made Dorian shudder. He saw a large and gorgeous man with stunning white dreadlocks tied back and golden eyes. He looked a couple of years older than Dorian and was in the same T-shirt as the woman with an apron tied around his defined waist. Distinctly Qunari geometric shapes were wrapped around the muscle of his upper arms and Dorian wanted to see just how far they coiled. What shocked Dorian the most was the lack of horns. "Good to see you Syliana." He rumbled, a smile lighting his features.

"You just saw me with the Chargers last week Rasaan." She chided him good naturedly, "Ras this is Dorian, Professor de Fer's new protégé."

"Rasaan Adaar, pleased to meet you."

Dorian shook his hand, a smile curling his lips. "You as well, your family runs this place?"

"Atashi opened up around the same time as Skyhold U. Pops and Erdic are old war buddies." Rasaan nodded, "I run the place when they aren't here though soon my Father said he will be signing the deed over to my name so him and pops can retire."

"Retire," Syl scoffed with a laugh. "I can't see Sten retiring and just laying about the house and doing nothing." Her eyes danced as Rasaan laughed and Dorian had to admit to himself that Rasaan had a very nice laugh. "Are your folks here?"

"Yeah! Hold on," Asaara laughed as she set down two mugs of beer and turned around to go to the kitchen and she stuck her head through. "Pops! Bring Father out! Syl is here!"

"Syllie!" A cheerful but deep voice came as the door to the kitchens opened with a resounding crack. The man who came out was slender and well trimmed with sparkling gold eyes and backswept horns. His skin looked almost silvery grey with a scale like light blue vitaar applied across his cheekbones and forehead. He wore a wife beater in black with the company logo over his heart leaving his arms bare save for the metal bands wrapped around his bicep. The sweet, coiling scent of another Omega reached Dorian and he saw the mating mark on his neck displayed for everyone. Having met Cadash and Adalaide he wasn't shocked at the mark but how it was displayed, proud without a care for what anyone thought.

As he walked closer Dorian felt the whispering touches of the Fade and his eyes went wide. "You're a mage?" His eyes set to scan for the marks usually left over on a Qunari mage and his brow furrowed at not seeing any. 

"Bas Adaar, any friend of Syl is a friend of the Adaar clan." His smile was friendly and open as he reached out to take Dorian's hand.

"Sarabas," Came another deep voice (just how many deep voices were there in this family?) and Dorian saw the fond look cross the qunari's face. Dorian saw yet another large man walk out and wrap an arm around Bas's waist. He looked like an older version of Rassan only with striking violet eyes instead of gold. He was shirtless with a deep red and white vitaar painted on his skin in lieu of a shirt.

"Good to see you back Sten," Syl smiled brightly. "You're looking as surly as ever."

"I am not surly." Sten rumbled glaring at her.

Bas snickered into his hand as his daughter joined him wile Rassan's lips twitched. "Don't mind him, he just got back from Par Vollen. It's a long flight on a good day."

"Qun still trying to bust your Alpha balls old man?" Asaara snickered.

Sten rolled his eyes, "Asarra go put the order away, Rassan you have inventory." His voice left no room for argument, "the students are back this week and I suspect we will have a rush."

Asarra groaned as she all but slunk off and Rassan smiled at them. "See you Syl, nice meeting you Dorian." His eyes lingered on the Omega before he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Dorian waved as the beautiful Alpha walked off, his mind drifting to his conversation with healer Wynne. Everything was possible here for him, advancement in his research, freedom, mating whom he chose; life was so different in the South but already Dorian felt himself lighter for it. His eyes drifted back to where Bas, Sten, and Syl were in a conversation, it gave him an opportunity to observe. Bas with his mark on full display and basking in the love of being mated as he leaned into the wide wall that was Sten's chest. In Tevinter love was a laughable concept, there was only power and each mating was designed to bring the family power with no thought to how the forced couples felt. 

"Dorian," Syl smirked, "you're staring."

"Be nice," Bas hushed her softly giving Dorian a small smile. "You thought Sten had a hard time adjusting imagine being the son of a Magister."

Dorian's chest clenched, "How'd-"

"I was Arishok of the  _Antaam_ after the last Blight. I fought with Queen Madeline Theirin and King Alistair Theirin and when I returned home I was granted the rank as well as knowledge of key players in Tevinter. You are Magister Halward's son and very near Archon-ship yourself." Sten rumbled with no room to argue his words. 

"If you were in the  _Antaam_ then how-"

"Being one of the ones to stop something that threatened the whole world has it's perks," Bas shrugged. "Things have changed in the Qun but the laws on breeding are still strict. Sten is an Alpha who displayed greatness and was granted a pardon after he and I shared a heat. I was with my unit in the Free Marches when a freak storm caught us all off guard. We were found and of course Erdic was already mated and he was our Commanding officer. My suppressants failed and I was rushed to Kirkwall where we ran into Sten. The rest is really history." Bas smiled up at his Alpha who pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "Course our children can never set foot in Par Vollen and he must report back every few months but it's more freedom than most of our kind have."

Dorian blinked as he looked at the two, Sten's arms wrapped tight around Bas's waist. "You were not born in the Qun?"

"Free Marches," Bas chuckled, "technically I'm a Vashoth since I was born to Tal-Vashoth parents."

"And you are both happy?"

Sten nodded, his lips quirking a bit. "Skyhold offers a lot that you will find here Dorian. Take it from another Northerner, you will find happiness here." There was a clang from the kitchen and shouted curses in Qunlat that had the Alpha groaning. "I should go and check on the children, do not stay out here to long Sarabas. Your new menu launches tonight." He gave the Omega a light kiss before walking into the kitchen.

Dorian felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Bas smiling at him, "you'll be fine here Dorian. Syl won't let you fall." He nodded as he walked to the kitchen leaving the two students alone and Dorian let out a slow breath.

"Thank you Syl," he whispered.

"For?"

"Come come now don't play coy. You knew exactly what you were doing bringing me here." 

Syliana laughed as she took a swig from her mug, "probably. Now about those guts spilling."

Dorian chuckled, "let's at least order something to eat first."

With a good natured groan she signaled one of the elven waiters and they placed their order. The restaurant was filling and Dorian found himself watching as all manner of people came and went, Rasaan and Asaara shifting between their coworkers and smiling easily. Soon their food was brought out and Dorian eyed the massive burger before him with trepidation as Syliana easily picked up the first half of hers. "It's not going to bite you Dorian!" She laughed as she took a bite, moaning at the taste. "Oh shit I think Bas changed up the patty recipe."

Dorian huffed as he picked up the first half of his own burger, the scent of the meat making his mouth water and he took a bite. Spices burst over his tongue as the dense meat of druffilo drifted over his pallet and mingling well with the cheese and bread that was used. "Oh my," he laughed as he dabbed at his mouth.

"We'll get you to eat like a plebeian yet pretty boy." She teased, her words would normally strike a cord with him but Syl's entire demeanor helped lighten the words and show them for what they are. "Now, what happened with Granny Wynne?"

Dorian sighed as he took a drink from the horrid, but oddly charming, Ferelden ale as he lined his thoughts up. "How much do you know about the Tevinter hierarchy?"

"Not a lot, but I know what a Soparati is because of Krem." She shrugged chewing thoughtfully on a fry.

"Ah, yes...well that is a rung. I am an Altus, my father holds a seat on the Magisterium and I would have inherited his seat had I not been what I am."

Syl's brow drew down in a frown as she leaned forward. "Because your an Omega you can't hold the seat?"

"Oh...I could hold the seat but I would have to defer to my Alpha for decisions to ensure that I was of 'sound mind' to hold my seat." Dorian sighed as he took another drink, the alchohol mixing with the food and setting his body pleasantly buzzing. "But that is neither here nor here. What is the problem is what I wish to do with my life. I refused the Alpha of my Father's choice." Dorian felt his chest clench and he sighed, "I refused to play house with a woman whom I would hate and spend my life screaming on the inside. I prefer the company of men."

Syl toyed with one of the blue strands of her rainbow locks as her brow furrowed again. "So you wish to be with an Alpha who is male? What is so wrong with that?"

"According to Magister Halward Pavus everything." Dorian took a deep breath as he pushed his plate away and laced his fingers together. "Growing up my Father had always been so proud, I showed my magical ability at a very young age, gained entry into some of the most well known schools in Tevinter though I never stayed long.  I gained my enchanter status at a young age and was the envy of all of his friends. However when I refused marriage and ran to my lover's home...It was an embarrassment." Dorian felt a hand on his arm and looked to see her stretching over the table to grip his arm and he covered her hand with his, her slender fingers lacing with his as he felt the lump in his throat. "I had planned on sharing my heat with...with Rilienus. A lovely mage I had known from my time in the Circle of Minrathous. My...my father sent men after us. They broke into the apartment we were sharing and clubbed me over the head like Neanderthals. I don't know what came of Rilienus."

"Dorian..."

"No please, I detest these things and wish to do this quickly." He took another breath, his fingers closing over hers tighter. "When I came to I was in my childhood room. The house slaves wouldn't speak with me, I saw neither hide nor hair of my family and my cellphone was gone so I had no way to reach Felix or our friend Mae. I was effectively cut off from the world. I don't know how long I was there, weeks? Months? Time blended together with quiet slaves who simply brought meals and refused to speak. Then I was knocked out with something in my tea and when I woke up I was strapped down to a metal table and the scent of blood was heavy in the air."

"Blood magic," Syl whispered.

"'The resource of a weak mind' my father always said. But I suppose he was not above using it on me to ensure his precious fucking legacy."

"How did you get away?"

"The body does some insane things when you are under enough strain. I blasted my father back and was able to make my escape. I used a payphone to call Felix and his father, my mentor took me in using his power as a magister to make my father back off. But his threat has never been to far away. Now it seems that even here his hands are still around my throat."

"What did Healer Wynne say?"

"She wants me to have a heat, with an Alpha. To ensure that the blood magic hasn't ruined me. I have a scar where my womb is...I don't....I don't know how far my father got before I was able to escape."

Syl frowned, "and you're terrified." She sighed looking down at their hands. "What do you want to do Dorian?"

"That's the thing...I don't know. Seeing the Alphas down here...seeing that they can walk past an Omega without leering and making crude remarks...well perhaps not Coach Bull...but Rassan was polite." He looked up at her, "what do you know about the school's heat program?"

"I know that you'll be safe and your profile is matched to the best Alpha for the job. Of course if you say no at any time the Alpha will leave and you can be alone. Erdic and his Alpha Cassandra set it up with the school's Diplomatic ambassador to ensure that no mater what someone was they would always be safe and well represented."

Dorian looked down at his burger, chewing on his lip softly as he thought. "Perhaps...perhaps I could speak with someone?" He asked softly.

Syl grinned, "I know just the person. We'll just hold off on seeing my mentor and get you all taken care of first. Now let's finish eating!" She squeezed his hand once more and dove back into her food.

Dorian smiled gently at her, his mind still a whirlwind of options and thoughts but for the first time in a very long time he found himself hopeful. His eyes danced over the restaurant again and he saw Rasaan standing behind the bar chatting with his Father, both Alphas at ease and Dorian felt a bloom of curiosity as his mind drifted to another qunari with horns as broad as he was. The possibilities were endless and Dorian found himself wondering just where this new life would lead him. 


End file.
